This I Swear
by alltotheone
Summary: Boy married girl's best friend. After years of separation, boy goes missing. What happens when girl is the last and only resort? "I promised to get you back no matter what. And this I swear."
1. Goodbyes

** Warning: this is a sad story. Bring a box of tissues if you have to. BTW, the main background was kinda taken/inspired after reading Victims of Love by Daysi5. So don't sue me.**

**All is owned by Ally Carter. **

**Enjoyy-it's a lovely cliche :)**

* * *

It's been two years since I last saw Zachary Goode and Rebecca Baxter.

Two years since their wedding. Since their joining of love.

Did I wish I were in Bex's position? You bet I do. But did I have a choice whether or not to let go of Zach? None at all. It was either to give up Zach or to let my nation get destroyed. The nation I was born and raised to protect. I had to let go of Zach. The nation before myself. Did it hurt seeing the pained look on his face when I told him lie after lie that I didn't love him and that I never had? Definitely. I still remember that day clearly, as if it had happened yesterday. The pains, the exchange of cold words…it's all fresh in my mind. But what's done has been done. There's no point in opening up old wounds by thinking about my past, something that could never be changed.

What's important now is the present: my new mission.

I woke up to the bright California sun streaming through the windows and into my eyes. Groaning, I get out of my warm and cozy bed. Stretching my arms over my head, I remember that today I'm supposed to go to HQ to get my new mission. Something about saving the life of a fellow agent. Glancing at the clock on my nightstand, I hurry into the bathroom and take a shower. I quickly put on a simple outfit: frayed jean shorts, two layered tank tops, and layered two necklaces. I run out of my house with my flip-flops and jump into my Porsche. Zooming though the streets, I park in the back of the post office. Getting to the secret elevator, I jam the hidden button and the elevator plummets down about 20 stories. I dash down the hallway and make it to the Chief's office just in time. The Chief chuckled and motioned for her to sit down.

"Welcome, Cameron. Are you ready to accept your mission?"

"I do, sir."

"Before I can give you the files. You have to promise me that you won't back down, nor will you let your emotions take control."

"I promise."

Giving me a swift nod, the Chief handed over a manila folder.

Opening up the file, I heard myself take in a sharp breath of air. At the top in bold letters was the name: Zachary Goode.

Quickly reading it, pain grasped me and I looked up at the Chief. Is it true?

He sadly nodded.

Zach went on a mission for six months. It was supposed to be a quick, two-week mission. Get in, extract the hostage, get out. Simple as that. Except the helicopter at the extraction site waited until sundown for Zach, but he didn't show. The CIA wants me to go back to the hostage site and see if Zach ever got out. My thoughts drifted off to the life Zach left behind: his pregnant wife (yes, Bex was pregnant with a baby boy), his darling little girl, and his friends. It deeply hurtled me to think of little Melody growing up without a dad. It reminded me of my past. My father went MIA when I was very young. I couldn't let this happen to an innocent girl.

I looked the Chief in the eye and nodded. We both stood up and he grabbed my hands in his.

"I know this is painful for you, but you're our best Cameron. I know I can count on you,"

While on my way home, my mind went back to Zach.

Zach and Bex to be precise.

I couldn't hate Bex for taking Zach away because it was me who pushed him away. I knew that having him love me while I couldn't have a future with him was selfish, so when Bex and Zach started dating after Grant went MIA, I guess it was perfect. Perfect in a horrible, painful way.

This was one of those story endings that everyone wanted to avoid: girl's best fiend gets the boy. Seeing Bex was painful enough, but seeing them happy, holding hands, at the altar, with their child. Those memories were just too much to bear. I accepted this mission because I owed it to Zach, to Bex, to Melody, to their unborn child, to my friends, to my nation, to myself. Even if it was going to cost me my life, I'd bring Zach back to his life.

And this, **I swear.**

Instead of driving home, I headed towards the CIA hanger, where one of the many jets was fueled and ready to take off at my command.

I wouldn't be needing anything other than weapons. I jumped aboard the jet and it zoomed down the tarmac. I went over the files one last time and then put it in an isolated compartment where the files exploded. I walked over to the weapons compartment and picked out several useful and simple tools. The pilot, ex-Air Force fighter jet pilot, told me that in thirty seconds, I'd be in the right place to launch. I strapped on my parachute, and stood by the open door, hands clasped tightly on the frame. The jet would be at the extraction sight waiting for me. I looked at the red light above the door, waiting for it to turn green. 3-2-1. Green.

I jumped with my arms and legs spread out. I didn't worry about civilians seeing me because I had darkness as my cover. I pulled my chute out and I glided down like a feather. Throwing my chute behind me, I ran across the wide lawn towards the building in front of me. I found a vent on the side of the building and climbed through it. That's when I heard the voices. The voices were faint, but I could hear them. They were talking about how their captive wouldn't reveal the location of the CIA, nor would he give them the plans to the U.S. secret weapon. I knew they had Zach. One man parted from the group and walked towards a steel door. I quietly climbed my way so I was above the room.

When I looked down, I saw Zach all bloodied up, tied in a chair, bound, and gagged. The man entered, threw in a dog dish full of food, smirked, and left. I felt enraged, but I couldn't do anything. Yet. When he left, I slowly removed the vent and jumped down in front of Zach. He didn't flinch, but I saw the surprise and fear in his eyes, until I pulled off my mask and he saw who I was. I unbound and untied him. That's when I heard him say: Cammie. My name never sounded any better, but I knew this was no time for reunions. I could see the toll of being tortured on him, and I knew I had to get him out.

**Fast.**

I pulled out two guns from inside my spy-suit and I handed it to him. I used my laser ring to cut a hole in the steel door. I looked at Zach, who nodded back, and kicked down the door. This was going to be a fight of a lifetime.

After kicking down the doors, a bunch of armed people came at us. Zach and I instantly went back to back like the old days. Making our way down the halls, shooting everyone precisely in the head or heart, I had a feeling something was wrong. We finally made it to the exit and were about to leave until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw the headman. And strapped to him was about enough explosives to bomb about an area of 10 miles.

"you didn't really expect me to let you escape. Did you?" he cackled evilly. "I wouldn't move if I were you, because you're stepping on the trigger/"

I looked down and saw that I was stepping on a blinking red thing. I heard Zach curse. While the man wasn't expecting it, I shot him twice in the head. I spoke to Zach, who was looking at my back.

"Get out, Zach. There's a place waiting for you at the extraction sight."

"No. I spent all my life waiting for you, and I won't let you go without a fight."

"Your stubbornness could cause us both to die. Are you really ready to risk that? Think of whom you're leaving behind. Your wife, your children, your friends. Don't ruin their lives by trying to play the hero. There's no way to fight this bomb and you know it. One of us has to die today and it's not going to be you." Tears pooled in my eyes. If I could, I'd look at Zach, but then again, I don't want to.

"Zach, I love you. Always have, always will. I promised that I wouldn't come home without you. Please don't make it harder than it is. Can you for once just admit that I'm right and you're wrong?"

"You left me once, Cam. I'm not letting you go again."

"So you're ready to destroy Bex's life? Melody's life? She's only two Zach. And your unborn son? I think Bex will be going into labor in a few days. This is your life we're talking about Zach. If you won't do it for them, do it for me. I'm begging you. Please go."

Zach walked to me, came in front of me. I let my eyes roam across all of him, soaking his image into my mind. For I know this is the last time I'll ever see Zach. Our lips collided in a passionate kiss, making up for all the time lost. He whispeed to me. "Wait for me Cammie. I will come to you someday. And we'll have our happy ending. I'm only doing this for you. I love you too Gallagher Girl. Always have, always will."

I felt my mask start breaking.

"Go, Zach. Go."

I pushed Zach and he sprinted away. I waited until I was sure he was far enough away.

**_Goodbye, mi amor._**

I slowly took off my foot from the button. The last thing I saw was Zach's face, his lips curling upward in a smile. Then, it was darkness.

**_And as you move on, remember me,_****_  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the mother of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true._**

ZPOV

When I was on the jet, I told the pilot to fly over the building. I was crying like a baby, sobbing, because I left my Cammie in the building to die. Did I want to go? No. but she was right. I was selfish to want to save her. She willingly came to risk her life for me, and I was going to waste her life by forgetting about what I left behind. She came to bring me back, to save everyone else from the pain. But she didn't know that she would be mourned too. While flying away, I heard a boom. More tears fell. Because then, I knew I had finally lost Cammie, and she took my heart with her.

I felt dead inside.

Nothing seemed to be working. I broke down. When I sat down on the couch, I saw my jacket, the one I gave Cammie when we were dating, and I saw a necklace and note on it. The necklace had a picture of me and Cammie inside it with her arms around my shoulders and both of us laughing and smiling like nothing could ever end that happiness. I grasped that necklace tightly, holding on to the last piece of Cammie that I had. I slowly opened the note. It was actually another photograph. It was of me and Cammie kissing with a waterfall in the background. On the back it said "Even when we're miles apart, we'll always be in each other's heart. Forever and always. Cammie + Zach = Forever."

**Goodbye my lover. **

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one. **

**You have been the one for me.**

* * *

fin.

BTW, did anyone read Heist Society? Comment and tell me your opinions!


	2. AN: Goodbye FF

**Hi all.**

I would like to thank EVERYONE out there in FanFiction land who has supported me and my stories from my first ever chapter through my hiatus. And I feel terribly guilty when I say that I will not be returning to FF anytime soon.

Instead of removing my account along with the stories that come with it, I'm leaving them here, after much debate. Truthfully, I don't like my stories because I wrote them in middle school/ high school and just the level of writing makes me cringe. But if anyone finds my works being plagiarized out in the world wide web, I'd deeply appreciate some notice.

So adieu, my FF lovlies.

You can come find me on **FP**, if you wish. Fair warning: I've not written anything. But if you do, message me for my user.

Much **love**, much _joy_, much happiness,

Jennifer(:


End file.
